Problem: If $6a + 7b + 6c = -4$, what is $28b + 24a + 24c$ ?
Explanation: $= 24a + 28b + 24c$ $= (4) \cdot (6a + 7b + 6c) $ $= (4) \cdot (-4) $ $= -16$